How Emily Obtained Kiki
This comic is written by Disneygirl94, and drawn by DG's good friend, Kiki Kit on Deviantart, also, the creator of Kiki's page on here. Please give the credit for the story to Disneygirl, and the art to Kiki. :) Thank you, and enjoy the comic. Disneygirl94 20:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC)DG Emily sighed with relief and looked back at Kiki, but the little fox looked at her in pain. It took Emily a few moments that Kiki’s cut had re opened, and was bleeding again. Emily gasped and immediately opened her backpack, and took out some cloths. She gently fixed up her leg, smiling at Kiki the whole time she did it. ^.^ (AWWS!) “Um, Emily?” Isabella said. Emily turned around to see that Ferb had awakened, and was sitting up slowly. He moaned. Emily got up, still holding Kiki, and walked over to him. “FERB! You are alright too!” she cried. Ferb smiled, but then winced. “Kind of.” He said. Emily gave him a confused look. Ferb winced again, and looked at his ankle. Emily followed his gaze till she saw the problem. His ankle had gotten swollen and red, and had a few cuts here and there on it. “From the trap, is my guess?” Isabella said. Ferb nodded. Emily gasped, handed Kiki to Phineas, and opened her backpack. She dug until she found what she wanted: some leftover cloths. “Isabella, I need your help.” She said silently. Isabella propped up Ferb’s ankle using a backpack, and Emily began to bandage it as gently as possible, careful not to hurt him. Just as she finished, Buford came through the bushes, looking disappointed. “Darn it! I couldn’t find the water!” He complained. Everyone stared at him. “Well, er, not like its important now.” He said, taking notice of Ferb. Soon after,The kids headed back to camp , Phineas and Isabella supporting Ferb on either side, while Ferb hopped on one foot, Emily holding Kiki, and Buford and Baljeet following the quiet little party. Adrian stared off in space, thinking hard. David snapped his fingers in front of Adrian’s face. “AJ?” He asked. “Hmm… By the way, I wonder what they do mean, by trying to shame the name...” Adrian said aloud. David looked down and thought for a second. Suddenly his shot his head up. “What if, by “shaming”, they try to make YOU look bad, so they can make your Dad look bad, thus, shaming the name. The Flynn Family name of course.” He said. Adrian grinned. “Dave you are genius!” He cried. David shrugged and smirked. “I know.” Adrian suddenly frowned. “But by getting us into trouble with the police so many times, it makes Dad look like he’s raised us wrong.” He stated. The boys were silent for a second. Adrian flopped on his bed and sighed. “I don’t know David…I really don’t know what to do.” He sighed. “We HAVE to do something about this.” David nodded in agreement. “Adrian?” Adrian’s bedroom door creaked open to reveal his little siblings, Julia and Austin. “Hey guys, come on in.” Adrian said as nicely as possible. “Whatcha Doin?” he asked. Julia and Austin looked at each other. “Adrian, we pulled yours and David’s hover boards into the garage.” Austin said. “So we could get started on fixing them.” Julia added. Adrian sat up and smiled at them. “Thanks guys.” He said. Julia giggled. “You’re welcome.” She and Austin looked at each other nervously. “Adrian we want to help!” Austin blurted out. Julia nodded. “Please oh please Adrian! I love building and fixing things!” she begged. She looked at him pleadingly with those deep big blue eyes of hers. Adrian and David blinked, looked at each other, then back at her. “Okay squirts, but we gotta be careful an-..” “YAY!” Julia cried. She and Austin turned, ran back down the stairs, and into the garage. David couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, I guess that’s that.” He said. In the Garage……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. “Okay, so we have to connect these two cords on the bottom, the red and yellow. It’s positive to positive, negative to ground.” Adrian said. He lay on a skateboard underneath the Hover board, fixing it with a wrench. He pushed himself out of underneath it and looked at Julia, Austin and David. Julia raised her hand. “OH OH! Let me do it Adrian!” She squealed. “Uh, Julia, this is kinda tricky, and it takes a skilled gu-...” But before he could continue, there was a clicking sound, the sound of engines running, and Julia covered in black dirt. She pulled herself from underneath the board and faced the boys.“Ain’t that how it works Adrian?” Julia asked. Adrian and David gaped in front of her. Austin closed their mouths. Julia giggled. “Daddy’s shown me before.” She said all cute like. She flipped the wrench and set it back on the desk in the garage. Category:Fanon Works